No te Iras
by Hermaikone-Tonks21
Summary: Ella sabía a que se atenía yendo a la boca del lobo, y sin embargo no le importo. Después de todo,correspondía a las mirabas furtivas,y también propinaba los roces "accidentales" en los pasillos. Ella también quería saber hasta dónde podian llegar...


**+*******No te irás*******+**

**OOoooOOOo Lo que ven no me pertenece, es de JK mia... solo la trama :) oOOOoooOO**

****Summary: ****Ella sabía a que se atenía yendo a la boca del lobo, y sin embargo no le importo. Después de todo, ella correspondía a las mirabas furtivas, ella también propinaba los roces "accidentales" en los pasillos. Ella también quería saber hasta dónde podían llegar.

"_Departamento de Legislación Mágica Internacional"_ leía el encabezado del reporte que tenía que entregar. No quería ver aquel manuscrito como una excusa para haberse zafado que ir a ver el partido de quidditch de los Params vs Fhlema (que poco le importaban a ella) con su novio Ron. Lo quería ver como una responsabilidad _laboral_ que no podía dilatar.

No es que tuviese que ver con que Ron eche insultos y se sulfure al ver anotar al equipo contrario al que el apoyaba, tampoco tenía que ver el volver tarde y tener que quedarse obligatoriamente en la madriguera, Molly era un encanto, pero no le gustaba del todo pasar la noche escuchando a Ginny repitiendo el nombre Harry Potter cada dos por tres-no es que le enojase que fuesen novios, pero no quería detalles tampoco de todo lo que hacían en privado sus mejores amigos-, y tampoco, por nada del mundo tenía que ver con encontrarse a una cabellera platinada en la oficina a donde se dirigía en ese instante.

Golpeteo suavemente con sus nudillos sin tener respuesta alguna, lo hizo nuevamente imprimiendo un poco más de fuerza, pero nada sucedió. Por fin y con un suspiro de fastidio giro la perilla solo para adentrarse a la oficina de él y hallarse sola. Observo el reloj en el escritorio.

Las ocho de la noche.

Con razón y el jefe de departamento no se encontraba allí. Draco Malfoy siempre había considerado de mal gusto y de esclavos trabajar pasada las siete de la noche. Se le había hecho tarde con el reporte, definitivamente tenía que dejar de abstraerse del mundo cuando realizase alguna actividad.

Frustrada por no haber cumplido el plazo de entrega del reporte y algo aliviada porque Ron ya tendría que haber ido a ver el partido con Ginny y con Harry. Su mente formo dos debates brevemente: Podría cumplir el plazo establecido (que culminaba ese día) yendo al departamento de Malfoy y entregándolo en persona o podría volver a casa, preparar leche para ella y para Crooshanks y dormir leyendo por decima vez alguno de sus libros favoritos de Jane Austen.

Para cualquier profesional competente la decisión no era difícil de tomar. Y Hermione Granger era alguien **muy** competente.

¿Donde radicaba el problema entonces?

En el simple hecho de que ella correspondía a las mirabas furtivas, ella también propinaba los roces "accidentales" en los pasillos. Ella también quería saber hasta dónde podían llegar, si había sido un espejismo o imaginaciones suyas esos pequeños detalles que al menos ella no había pasado desapercibido.

Aunque eso implicara _entrar_ en la boca del lobo.

Aprovecho unos pocos segundos para acomodar ligeramente su rebelde cabello castaño en una coleta y planchar arrugas inexistentes en su camisa y falda de trabajo, se observo al espejo de la pared sintiéndose sonrojada y ridícula. Porque ella de ningún modo quería lucir linda para Malfoy, _¿Porque no quería verdad?_

Tomo su varita del bolsillo y con un ¡Plop! Desapareció, reapareciendo frente a una elegante villa cerca del centro del Londres Mágico.

Había un enrejado en elegantes diseños que rodeaba la pequeña casa, dentro y a ambos lados había césped y un pequeño perro que empezó a ladrar en cuando sintió la presencia de aquella extraña. ¿Desde cuándo a Malfoy le gustaban los perros?

Toco el timbre y de inmediato una correa apareció alrededor del can para que no se soltase y la puerta se abrió. Llego a la puerta principal y Malfoy abrió aquella puerta con una expresión de estar esperándola gravada en su rostro.

-Pasa Granger.- dijo arrastrando las palabras como siempre.

La castaña algo cohibida paso delante de él. Sin decir palabra alguna el ex-Slytherin se coloco detrás de un escritorio donde tenía varios rollos de pergaminos abiertos y empezó a redactar.- Toma asiendo.- dijo indiferentemente sin despegar la vista del papel.

Hermione pensando si era una paranoica al haber pensado que el rubio en verdad había tenido esos acercamientos (si se podría llamarle así) se sentó en la esquina izquierda del sofá de cuero negro.- eh venido...-

-Sí, el informe sobre protocolos y derecho de traslado de criaturas mágicas.- le cortó él.

Levanto su vista gris de los pergaminos y la clavo en ella.

-Eh sido un mal anfitrión.- hablo en voz neutra.- ¿Gustas algo de beber?-

Ok. Estaba bien que la guerra hubiese terminado y todo amor y paz entre ciertas razas del mundo mágico, pero el que su peor enemigo del colegio le invitase algo de beber, y ¡es más! El que ella estuviese ahí en ese momento sentada en su departamento se le hubiese antojado inverosímil... unos años atrás.

La muchacha asintió sutilmente- Agua. Por favor.-

Hizo levitar una jarra de agua fresca y una copa que se colocaron en la mesita de centro donde Hermione estaba sentada. La castaña sonrió levemente, la amabilidad de Malfoy no podía llegar obviamente hasta el punto de servir a alguien.

-Lindo departamento.- comento ella para romper el hielo.- Es acogedor.- Y eso era cierto, puesto que a pesar de ser elegante la estancia de la sala de estar era de un tamaño... mil veces menor a la sala del Malfoy Manor de la cual no tenia gratos recuerdos.

- ¿En serio?- hablo arrogantemente.- Yo le llamaría una caja de cerillos.- dijo como si hablase del clima.- Madre no quería que pasara solo en un lugar tan grande.-

-Ah.- Cabe recalcar que aquella sala podría pasar por cuatro veces el tamaño de la sala donde ella vivía.- ¿Y cómo se llama el perrito?- inquiero casualmente recordando el pequeño animal de color grisageo que la recibio a ladridos. Un simpatico animal tomando en cuenta que ella preferia los gatos.

-Crashk, otro regalo de mi madre.- dijo con una mueca. Para nadie era secreto que Malfoy era la persona más repelente a los animales de cuatro patas desde tercer curso con el pequeño incidente con Buckbeak.

Un silencio incomodo se instalo entre ambos, Hermione procedió a servirse el vaso con agua.

En tanto bebía, el rubio se acomodo a su lado tendiéndole la mano hacia ella. Por un momento se le olvido que hacia allí, y el enarco una ceja platinada; pero rápidamente se compuso la chica y le dio el folio con el pergamino.

Él ni siquiera tuvo la delicadeza de leerlo sino que lo puso con poca atención encima de la mesita de centro.

Suficiente. Hermione había concluido que sí; ella era una paranoica y una ridícula que se había imaginado cosas, y también una idiota por haber pensado que justamente el, un ex-mortìfago sería capaz de sentir por ella algo más que el sentimiento de presión laboral que imprimiría cualquier jefe de departamento a su empleado y el de desprecio por ser nacida de muggles.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irme.- dijo Hermione levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta para abrirla ella misma. No quería pasar un minuto más allí.

Pero en un segundo pasaron tres cosas al tiempo: Malfoy cerró la puerta que estaba a medio abrir con la mano derecha y con la izquierda volteo sobre sus pies a la ex-Gryffindor y la atrajo hacia si bruscamente quedando atrapada entre sus bien formado torso y sus brazos.

Los ojos miel de Hermione quedaron atrapados en los grises del rubio que en ese momento parecían estar hechos de mercurio líquido.

-No te iras de aquí.- susurro con autoridad y sin dar oportunidad a que Granger reprochara algo se apodero de sus labios con fuerza, con pasión contenida de todos estos años. De todos los días que no podía salir de su mente, de cada mañana en la que se sentía miserable por no haberle defendido de la tortura de su tía Bellatrix en el Malfoy Manor. De cada tarde recordándose que ella se encontraba en manos de la comadreja y no de él. De cada noche en la cual quería enredar sus manos en su cabello castaño y no el de las otras mujeres que lo único que lograban era que ese vacío que marcaba su ausencia siga creciendo más y más.

Porque Draco Malfoy era más que una estatua arrogante rodeada de lujos y caprichos. Porque él _sentía_ como cualquier otro mago, porque el _reprimía_ lo que sentía; porque no era Astoria su prometida la que le removía ese fuego que estaba sintiendo al besar a Hermione Granger en ese momento.

Porque sabía que era _ahora o nunca_.

Al principio ella empujo lo que pudo al rubio (Sin tanto empeño), mas este no se detenía sino que con más fuerza intentaba separar aquellos labios que terminaron por sucumbir ante la tentación. Porque eso significaba el para ella: Tentación, la tentación de que desde primera instancia todo lo que los involucrase el uno al otro se hallaba prohibido, tachado por la sociedad y el elitismo, impreso en la infidelidad hacia un Héroe de guerra y una sangrepura.

Se besaron hasta que el aliento ceso y era necesario respirar, se separaron unos centímetros para que el aire ingresara nuevamente a sus pulmones.

-Esto está mal.- susurro la ojimiel expresando lo que su razón gritaba por dentro.

-¿Quieres que pare?- hablo el rubio sin aflojar ni un ápice la fuerza con la que sostenía a la joven y mirándole fervientemente.

Y fue la primera vez que la mejor alumna del prestigioso instituto de magia y hechicería se quedo sin palabras. Con la fuerza de su mente y su corazón -que se hallaba latiendo a mil por hora- peleando por ver cual dominaba la situación.

-Respuesta equivocada.- dijo al percibir su silencio; Y la atrajo nuevamente para continuar el beso que se había visto interrumpido tiempo antes.

Sus blancas manos acariciaban desde los rizos de su cabeza hasta el final de la espalda. Una corriente eléctrica atravesaba la espina dorsal de Hermione haciéndole perder lo que le quedaba de juicio. El la levanto entre sus brazos y la ojimiel no sintió sino hasta cuando fue recostada en suaves sabanas de seda.

El platinado se coloco sobre ella y se sintió como en el cielo cuando la fantasía de tenerla allí donde estaba en ese momento, en su poder, con las manos de ella recorriendo su espalda, clavando sus cortas uñas cada vez que el besaba su cuello. Pero no era suficiente, él quería _más,_ no quería conformarse con un poco de ella, Draco Malfoy lo quería _todo_.

-¿Cuál es tu punto sensible?- susurro al oído de ella haciéndola temblar. Quería volverla loca, _loca por él._

-No te lo diré.- contesto ella agitada. No se lo iba a dejar tan fácil.

-Si no me lo dices tendré que descubrirlo por mi mismo.- volvió a sisear seductoramente el ojigris moviéndose encima de la castaña.

-No te lo diré.- fue la respuesta de ella. Aunque esta vez mas que por terquedad, fue porque de nuevo el pequeño foco de lucidez en su cabeza se encendió. ¿Que estaba haciendo? Se suponía que tenía a un novio al que quería... Pero entonces: ¿Porque se sentía tan bien estar entre los brazos de aquella serpiente?

Intento levantarse pese a la fuerza que el ejercía sobre ella.-Tengo que irme.- dijo con poco convencimiento apartándolo de encima, mas él fue mas rápido y se planto frente a la salida de la habitación, a su única escapatoria.

-Te dije que no te irías de aquí.- renombro sus palabras iniciales. Por un momento Hermione se asusto por las palabras y la seriedad del rubio e intento buscar su varita en los bolsillos de su falda sin obtener éxito alguno.

Draco ladeo una sonrisa- Esta en la sala.- dijo haciendo referencia a lo que estaba buscando ¿En qué rato empezó a estar desprotegida y a su merced?

El se acerco despacio hacia ella ágil como una pantera hacia su presa y la arrincono a la pared.

Su dedo empezó a recorrer el pómulo sonrojado y fue bajando hasta colocarse en su escote, el tacto erizo su piel y su cuerpo amenazaba con derretirse ante los encantos del rubio.

-Malfoy, no...-

-Si, si. ¿Que no está correcto? Ya lo se. Pero conmigo no finjas. Se que te gusta ser seducida por mi.- asevero sin que su dedo se detuviese, esta vez ya llegaba a la altura de su ombligo por encima de la camisa.

Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de concentrarse-No vamos a tener sexo si es lo que piensas.- dijo con voz segura tratando de disfrazar de seguridad el nerviosismo de sus ojos. No quería ser una más en la lista de conquistas de Draco y además tenia sentido, puesto que en el tiempo que llevaba con Ron nunca había avanzado tanto como para llegar a ese paso tan importante para ella, y Malfoy en minutos le había hecho llegar -Merlín sabe cómo- a su dormitorio.

Draco pareció enojarse un instante pero fue una máscara para el verdadero sentimiento que en ese rato le embargaba: **Temor**, angustia por saber que dejar libres sus más básicos instintos con ella podría significar mandar al caño lo mucho que le había permitido avanzar ya.

Apretó con dientes hasta el punto en que casi producen sonido. No hubiera querido tener que contenerse, pero después de todo era Hermione Granger de quien se trataba, y eso conllevaba varias cosas que difícilmente podría encontrar en una mujer en estos tiempos

-No soy un violador Granger.- dijo al fin.- se controlarme.-

Aunque lo que menos quería era _controlarse_ con _ella._

-No busco sexo de ti.- dijo observando sus ojos grises esperando comprensión de aquel hielo fundido.

El tampoco buscaba _eso _de ella

Llevo su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y pareció buscar algo.

-Ni tampoco tu dinero. Si es que tienes la osadía de considerarlo.- soltó evidentemente ofendida.

El rubio frunció el ceño tratando de contener la rabia por el simple hecho de que ella hubiese siquiera considerado lo anterior y saco la mano cerrada de su bolsillo acercándose a ella. En cuanto la extendió Hermione reconoció el objeto que se encontraba en su palma. Un objeto que ella creyó perdido en medio de la guerra cuando estaba en la sala de menesteres y el fuego empezó a consumirlo todo. Un objeto del que ni siquiera Ron y Harry tenían conocimiento. Una pulsera fina de oro que en medio tenía labrado el nombre "Jane" en plata.

Pertenecía a su abuela, y siempre la utilizaba cuando tenía miedo, cuando quería sentir a su familia cerca. Recuerdo que había permanecido todos estos años en manos de alguien a quien siempre creyó odiar.

¿Porque aun existía un resquicio de ese sentimiento? _No._

En manos de quien en este momento _quería._

-Es tuyo, te lo devuelvo.- hablo con voz neutra.- Lo conservaba y cada noche recordaba tus ojos, tu cabello y tu piel...- Draco se dio cuenta de la manera tan ñoña y cursi en la que había salido todo ese vomito verbal e involuntario. Cerró la boca de golpe y decidió no seguir humillándose más.

La castaña era un mar de confusión ya en este punto. ¿Había querido decir que le había algo así como... _extrañado_?

-Gracias.- susurro la joven tomando el preciado objeto de la mano de Malfoy, pero ese leve roce no fue suficiente. Por lo que llevo la misma mano en la que tenia la pulsera hasta su mejilla.

El desvió la vista y levanto un poco más el mentón.-No necesito tu lastima.- mascullo.

Las cosas debían terminar así entre ellos dos. Después de todo que figuraría alguien de su tipo, con antecedentes oscuros, racistas y llenos de prejuicios con alguien que significaba todo lo contrario, alguien más **pura **que toda la sangre de la que se regocijaban sus ancestros.

Ella sin prestar atención a su rebeldía, acorto la distancia y colocándose en puntillas; deposito un tierno beso en sus fríos labios, un beso que le dio mayor oportunidad de percibir el olor de su piel tostada, _canela _reconoció. Hermione tomo el rostro del joven entre manos y continuo, despacio, muy despacio, como queriendo absorber su aliento, su _esencia_.

Pero las cosas debían terminar así entre ellos dos. Un par de besos, encuentros y roces. Algo clandestino, algo que no afectase la aceptación, el que dirán; y mucho menos sin daños a terceros; algo que evidentemente afectaría la felicidad de Ron y el compromiso planificado con Astoria.

Se separaron después de unos segundos, se acerco a su oído y en hilo de voz dijo- Yo también.-

El rubio frunció su entrecejo ahora confundido.

-Yo también te quiero.- confeso sonrojándose.

Puesto que aunque él no se lo había dicho con palabras, se lo había demostrado.

-¿Aun sigues pensando que esto está mal?- pregunto tratando de frenar que ese sentimiento de satisfacción algo parecido a lo que muchos llamarían: _Felicidad_ le embargara por completo. Debía estar seguro primero.

-Si.- y la esperanza pendía de un hilo nuevamente.- Estoy con Ron. Y tú estas comprometido con Greengrass... _**Aún**_**.**- Y su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza.

-Prométeme que no te irás.- más que una petición lucia como una orden ante tal firmeza de voz. Pero ella entendía cada gesto, cada palabra. Él le necesitaba y ella sabiendo la magnitud de sus sentimientos no sería capaz de seguir construyendo castillos en las nubes con el que siempre seria y será su mejor amigo.

-No me iré.- respondió segura de lo que iba a hacer.

¿La felicidad de Ron? Ella también quería y merecía ser _feliz_. ¿El matrimonio que culminaría de limpiar su apellido después de la guerra? El quería vivir algo que fuese _real_.

Las cosas debían terminar así entre ellos dos. Pero solo hizo falta un día para que el verdadero destino que les esperaba y que les había separado tiempo atrás, les volviese a unir. Esta vez para siempre.

**FiN**

Etapa de transición previo a mis exámenes, disculpen por la tardanza de mis otros fics, pero es que no eh tenido tiempo, a penas termine empiezo de nuevo a subir caps :D

Espero y les haya gustado, comentarios subgerencias y tomatazos dar clic al botón de abajo ;)

Mi primer Dramione, sed compasivos :3

Besos

_Maik _


End file.
